


Illicit Affairs: Draco and Hermione

by ivy_poison



Series: Taylor Swift Draco and Hermione One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Break Up, F/M, Friends With Benefits, No Strings Attached, Song: illicit affairs (Taylor Swift), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy_poison/pseuds/ivy_poison
Summary: A dramione one shot based off of “illicit affairs” by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Taylor Swift Draco and Hermione One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190861
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Illicit Affairs: Draco and Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Might do this with other songs, follow me on Twitter @ivy_poisonnn

“So same time next week, kid?” Hermione asks as she tries to pull her leggings back up over her legs, the limited space in the muggle car making it difficult. 

“You’re only nine months older than me,” Draco responds. His tone is as empty as he feels. 

“Aw is Draco baby sensitive today?” She says smirking and putting her ruined hair into a messy bun. It was ruined because of him. His hands had gripped and pulled at her locks as he fucked her at a punishing pace, making her unravel around him over and over again. 

“Please don’t call me baby” he mumbles, the sound of the rain pouring making his words inaudible. 

“What was that I couldn’t hear you,” Hermione says, looking up from the laces of the tennis shoes she was beginning to tie. 

“I said don’t call me baby.” He couldn’t let her keep doing this. Every time they met in this abandoned parking lot, he gave her everything. He gave her every wound, every scar, every promise with his body, and she greedily accepted, a glutton for his vulnerability. Was she a sadist? Or was she just so blind by her own selfish desires to realize she was breaking him? 

“Draco, what’s wrong?” she asks, looking back down at her shoes, continuing to dress. Continuing to prepare to leave him to drive home alone. She would never go to his flat. She would never allow him at hers. The office was too public for her, God forbid anyone suspected they were even acquaintances. That left this car he rarely used to be the asylum of their sins and forbidden secrets. 

“I’m done. This whole arrangement or whatever you want to call it is over. We were impulsive when we got ourselves into this mess and we need to stop.” He says, refusing to look at her. Not because he doesn’t want to meet her eyes. He could do that. He could stare her down as he left her rejected. But if he turned to see she was still tying her shoes, it would destroy him even more. 

“If that’s what you want” she replies after a moment. That second of hesitation before she didn’t fight for him was a blessing and a curse. He had hoped that maybe she cared. Just maybe, she saw him as something more than a body to be used. Because he didn’t see her like that. But then she spoke and it came crashing down. It all keeps crashing down. 

“Hermione, you know what I want” he snaps. He can’t help himself. He can’t not try. For her he would always try. Even if everytime time he does it ruins him. 

She doesn’t respond. He watches the drops race down the windshield, waiting for her to do what she does best; leave. 

She pulls her sweatshirt from the backseat, tugging it over her head. She puts her hand on the door handle before turning towards him. 

“Goodbye Draco.” She says and before he can respond she flips the hood over her head and runs out, desperate to get to the apparition point and escape the weather. To escape him. To escape all of it. No matter that she still had his cum seeping out of her. He was nothing more than that. 

~~~

In the days following the -whatever it was, Draco didn’t sleep. What was it? It wasn’t a breakup. They were never together. So he can’t wrap his head around why this hurts so fucking much, and why he can’t fucking sleep. 

It’s just every time he closes his eyes, he sees her. Her warm eyes, her untamable hair, her freckles, her sated smile. The sex was always incredible, but that was always his favorite part of being with her; the 30 seconds after he stills inside her she always smiles. Never with teeth, but she looks content. 

Even if just for those 30 seconds, he had made her feel content. 

But none of that changes the fact that she wasn’t his, she didn’t want him to be hers, and this still wasn’t a fucking breakup. 

And he is a fucking fool because on the 5th night after their not break up, he lets himself fall asleep thinking about that smile. 

~~~

When he wakes up on the 6th day, he is wearing rose colored glasses. He brushes his teeth, washes his face, puts on his suit, and everything is fine. He is fine. He put all of his pain and resentment to bed last night, and in the light of day he realizes it all for the best and he’s glad it happened. 

Because it didn’t start as being exploited in that tiny arse sports car. As he walks through the ministry to get to his office, he allows himself to relive the night when they weren’t just an elaborate lie. 

“To taking chances,” Potter said, raising his glass in a toast. Everyone raises their own glass in tandem, the warm white lights gleaming overhead. 

And then he saw her. 

He had seen Hermione since joining the department, yes, but it was different this time. Here, he wasn’t a death eater and she wasn’t the war hero. At this gala celebrating 700 years of the ministry of magic, he was just a man in a suit and she was just a woman in a dress of metallic gold. 

Her hair was pulled back and the color of her dress brought out the warmth in her eyes. With a single passing glance, that’s what made his heart clench. The warmth in her gaze as she locked her eyes on his. He smiled politely from across the room and she looked down, but he could see the blush that stained her cheeks. 

Throughout the night he mingled with both the secretaries and the elites. He sipped champagne and feigned interest in the conversations he was engaged in. He spent his time and energy instead keeping tabs on Granger. How her hips would sway when she walked, how her dimples became prominent when she laughed, how her lips would rest on her glass and she took a sip of her drink. The sight of her was almost more intoxicating than the alcohol. 

And she was just as entranced by him as he was by her. More often than not, when he was looking at her she was looking at him. So as the party wore down and he walked out of the ballroom, Hermione bid her friends goodbye. She conjured a slip of paper and a pen and wrote a note before following Malfoy. Her heels clacked against the marble as she walked, and he slowed down as he approached the apparition point. 

“Oh I’m sorry” She says, bumping into him and dropping her purse. They both lean down to pick it up, and she subtly slips him the piece of paper. 

“No worries, have a safe night Granger” he says. She looks to his hands and she smiles. Her eyes are vibrant when she meets his again, just as they’ve been meeting all night. 

“You too, Draco” she replies and then she apparates away. He immediately unfolds the piece of paper and in her perfect scrawl it read 

“Meet me at the east muggle London apparition point :)” 

His heart raced and he didn’t hesitate as he straightened his tie and apparated. 

She stood there in that alley, the moonlight reflecting in her dress, and when she saw him she launched herself at him, pulling his face to hers. 

She tasted like longing and brandy, and he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the small of her back and push her into the wall. 

“Let’s go somewhere. Not our flats but somewhere.” She said as he moved his lips down to her neck. He bit and sucked her pulse point as she breathlessly ran her fingers through his hair, coaxing more contact from him. 

He paused his ministrations and grabbed her hand, tugging her as gently as he could as he stalked out of the alley towards the 5 star muggle hotel about a block away. 

She picked up her dress to keep herself from tripping over it as she smiled, trying to keep pace which was difficult considering the height of her heels. No one knew them here. Everyone would pay no mind to a man and woman walking down the street, because in this city that’s all they were. They weren’t school rivals or major pawns in a war they were too young to have to have been a part of. 

He pulls the door of their destination open for her, guiding her with his hand on the small of her back. The lobby was extravagant, embellished with mirrors, marble, gold, and glass. A perfect sanctuary to give in to the lust built over their glances and stares throughout the night. 

“One room with a king sized bed, nicest you have” Draco tells the man with kind eyes behind the counter as he hands him a muggle credit card. 

“Of course Mr…” he pauses to look at the name on the card “Malfoy” 

The man makes quick work of setting up the details of their stay, and in no time he is handing them the key to the room. 

Draco grabs Hermione's hand and lets her guide him to the elevator, not particularly hurried but definitely with a purpose. They step into the elevator, and as soon as the door closes, Draco’s lips are crushing against hers. 

She falls back from the force of it but the wall is there to catch her and he holds her to it with his body. He grabs her wrists and puts them above her head, holding them with one hand while his other kneads her backside. 

They separate as soon as the door opens up, but her hand is instantly in his again as he pulls them through the corridor to the room that would be their haven. 

Draco swipes the key and the door falls open and as soon as they are both in the room he slams the door shut, pinning Hermione to it. Her hands immediately start pulling his robes off, and he helps her shed them. 

He turns her around sharply and with shaking hands pulls down the zipper of her dress. It unceremoniously falls to the floor and he can’t help the groan that escapes his lips as he realized she isn’t wearing undergarments. 

Fuck she is beautiful. He was an idiot for not noticing before. He felt an attraction to her all night with that skin tight dress and radiating warmth, but he seriously underestimated her appeal. 

She spins around and her hands tremble as she makes quick work of unbuttoning his dress shirt. Her hands roam across his bare chest and it sets him on fire. 

Draco pulls her into a searing kiss as he pushes her further into the room and onto the large bed. She tries to reach down to push off her heels, but he stops her. 

“Allow me,” he says as he kneels in front of her slowly, changing the pace. He gently unclasps the small buckle that holds the shoe in place and expertly maneuvers it off her foot. At this angle, he can just barely see her center, but it makes him grow harder nonetheless. 

He grabs her calves and kisses each one softly before spreading her legs open. His breath hitches as he sees how wet she already is. 

“Do you want this?” Draco asks as he pulls her closer to the edge of the bed and puts her legs over his shoulders. 

“Yes. Please” she whispers, the anticipation taking over her. If she had any qualms about being with him, they weren’t apparent. Maybe she didn’t hate him after all. Or maybe this was supposed to be hate sex? He had no idea. All he knew is that the golden girl’s legs were wide open for him, ready for him to devour her. 

He holds her gaze and he slowly runs his tongue over her slit. She is glistening with arousal and the taste of her is like nectar, something meant only for the Gods. Yet somehow, he is lucky enough to have it dance on his tongue. 

He uses more pressure now, dipping in between her folds to get better access to her entrance and clit. She whimpers and tries to buck her hips, but his large hand comes up above her navel to hold her down. 

“Stay still, Hermione” he says, and with that he dips a finger inside of her and brings her clit into his mouth and begins to suck. He pumps in and out of her and her moans are better than any symphony he’d ever heard. She grabs his hair as he adds another finger, and within minutes she is clenching around him and crying out his name at her release.

“You’re wearing more clothes than me” Hermione says breathlessly as she comes down from her high. 

“Would you like to change that?” he replies with a smirk, standing up to allow her access to his belt buckle. She just nods and begins to take it off. He smiles down at her and puts his hand in her hair, taking the pins out one by one. 

She pulls down his pants and boxer-briefs down in one motion, and she immediately scoots back, ready for him to take her. 

“Greedy” he says to her as he sheds his pants and shoes. She just laughs but he can tell she is desperate for him. 

He gets on the bed with her and pulls her close to him. He kisses her softly before she reaches down and strokes his cock, making him groan. 

He flips on top of her and with a questioning look from him, and a bruising kiss from her, he positions him at her entrance and he slides into her slick cunt. 

Her nails are digging into his shoulders as he rocks his hips in a purposeful manner, desperate to make her cum again but this time while he is inside of her. He wants to feel her walls clench and ripple around him while she gracelessly comes undone for him. 

Their moans and the sound of their slapping skin fills the room, and it’s invigorating, making him plunge in faster and harder. He can feel her getting close and as she screams his name, he releases into her, holding her as desperately as he could. Because he doesn’t know what’s going to happen when he pulls out. For now though, he can hold her. For now he can give her a piece of him, whether she knows it or not. For now he can pretend he is someone other than a broken man she doesn’t deserve. 

When he finally rolls off of her, she is smiling. She looks peaceful with his arm around her, which is a sight he will never forget or take for granted. 

“That was fun” Hermione says with a laugh as she gets up and heads to the bathroom to freshen up. He follows her and helps her clean his seed from where it was dripping out of her and painting her thighs. 

He kisses her neck as she washes her hands, looking at the reflection of them in the mirror. They both look completely and utterly fucked, with bruised lips, sex hair, and marks on their necks. 

Draco’s memory is interrupted as his secretary calls into his office to tell him that there is a department meeting in ten minutes. He takes a deep breath and walks down the long hallway and down the stairs to the main conference room. 

Hermione is already sitting there, reading the daily prophet. Seeing her hits him in the chest, but he doesn’t let it show as he sits down across the table from her.

She doesn’t even look at him. She doesn’t look once more people arrive, during the presentation, or when she gets up to leave. 

And that’s when he lets himself finish the memory. 

Back in that hotel room in front of the mirror, he could see the regret start to form in her eyes. She rolls her shoulders and he steps back, letting her walk back in the room. It’s not long before her dress is back on. 

“Can you zip me?” She asks, turning her back to him and pulling her hair to one shoulder. 

“I’m sorry if you regret this. I never meant to take advantage or anything. I had a very nice time but if you never want to do that again I understand” he says quietly as he pulls the zipper of her dress up. She turns around to him and takes a deep breath. 

“It’s not that, I definitely want to do it again. I just have to figure some logistical things out first” she says as she walks across the room to retrieve her shoes. 

“I have roommates and you have house elves and we could get caught in the office. No one can ever find out” she says going to sit on the bed. 

“I go running once a week. Do you have a muggle car?” She asks. 

It’s hard not to feel used. He gave too much, he didn’t put up a wall. Maybe he was drunk on the alcohol or maybe he was just drunk on her. Either way he was reckless, and now he feels like he is dying. 

“I do” he responds, picking up his underwear and pants. 

“There is an abandoned parking lot in West London, like a block from the apparition point. I’ll get you an address. Thursday’s at four. Does that work for you?” She asks not looking at him as she puts her hair up in a bun using a hair tie from her purse. 

“Sure” he responds, trying to act nonchalant, but it hurts. That doesn’t stop the smile he gives her though as she moves to walk out of the room. He was used to hiding pain. 

“Goodbye Draco” and without a second look, she turns and leaves. 

~~~ 

It was 3 in the afternoon on Thursday. Thursday’s are always short, everyone leaves at 2. So Draco is alone sitting in the manor with a knuckles length of fire whiskey in his glass. 

She didn’t even look at him yesterday. 

How was she not torn up over this? Did he even want her to be torn up over this? More than anything he just wanted her to want him to exist.  
Stolen moments that no one else knew about wasn’t him being in her life. It was just him being inside her and fuck he wanted more. 

Maybe a little was better than nothing. Maybe he could live with the scraps she gave him. Because despite what he used to tell himself, he can’t stop. He doesn’t care that a piece of him breaks every time he lets himself lie. He doesn’t fucking care. For her, he’d do it. 

He drinks the last sip of fire whiskey and gets his muggle phone and his car keys. 

“Meet me in the parking lot” he texts her, and she immediately responds “ok”

Without a second thought, he walks into the garage, gets in his car, and starts the ignition. As he pulls out, he ignores the shouts in his head. For her, he’d ruin himself. It doesn’t matter if it doesn’t even give him the same high anymore, he doesn’t want to stop. So he shuts every thought out as he goes to get used in that parking lot for the millionth little time.


End file.
